Tiempos que (canción de Danger Man)
Ritmo: Busy Signal - These Are The Fucking Days, vídeo. Letra Tomen conciencia (you know we dont play) Los tiempos de antes no eran asi Jaahh! el pastel estaba envenenado (Ja!) ahora todos van a morir con esta plena (you know how we roll) Me voy a desahogar, voy a desahogarme! Estos son los tiempos que los artistas entan grabando webason todos los días suben a la radio o estación llevandole a el Dj su porqueria de cancion(Ahh!!) Estos son los tiempos que muchos bultos tan creyendo que tan pegao' tienen suerte que una compañia los ha firmao' y que meten en pallolas para estar sonao'(Ahh!!) Hoy que al año estan pagando bien! y que el chombo firma cheques de a cien! porque si no pagan porque si no mandan porque si no pagan y a mi no me ganan y en la calle muchos bultos ya estubieran dead! Estos son los tiempos que ni tu propia guial ta creyendo en hombre se acuesta contigo y también con tu friend se revuelca con cualquiera fucking monument(Ahh!!) Y en la calle hay buco bitch que siempre seran bitch que te quieren bullshit amor de la shit! viene me lo mama a mi y te va y te besa a ti bucos manes besan guiales y estan manado fucking bitch Hacen buca webason y eso por eso quiero que me presten atención porqué hay bucas guiales por hay que andan repartiendo el tonton y pegandole a los manes toda clase de infección! Estos son los tiempos que no hay trabajo, no hay empleo y nos quieren joder! y a la esquina tenemos que salir a vender pa' k nuestros hijos no tiemblen y puedan comer!(Ahh!!) No es mentira es verdad rapiadores quieren ser como Danger Man tanto así que se meten a Scadrem Clan luego cambian y se comportan como Batiman (Ahh!!) Ya en nadie se puede confiar y mucho menos a cualquiera se puede ayudar porqué tu no sabes cuando te van a traicionar Yo te lo digo juega vivo tu te tienes que cuidad Y Ahora mismo son los tiempos que lo que tu tienes los envidiosos los quieren tener lo que tu comes también ellos se quieren comer que puedo hacer no lo puedo creer tengo que sentarme a ver! Cuidao' cuando vas hablar mucho cuidado cuando estes listo pa' viajar cuidadito a nadie se lo puedes comentar mucho cuidado en nadie puedes ya confiar (Ahh!!) Y en el mismo aeropuerto te quitan media zapatilla hasta el sombrero y te revisan de la cabeza a los pies y hasta te soban los huevos por un maldito comentario ajeno! (Ahh!!) Estos son los tiempos que simplemente digo estos son los tiempos que! solamente digo estos son los tiempos que! en verdad digo estos son los tiempos que! (Ahh!!) Me voy a desahogar, voy a desahogarme Mother fucker You Know! ah you know we do, you know we roll we roll big Me voy a desahogar, voy a desahogarme mother fucker nigg* que esta pasando en la calle que esta pasando en la musica Ya no es como antes El pastel estaba envenenado ahora todos van a morir con esta plena gangter for life no escriban por escribir suelten la payula haber si suben Ganster for life Di Blasio Versiones 2008: Danger Man como Tiempos que Categoría:Canciones de 2007 Categoría:Canciones en inglés Categoría:Covers